


Salade grecque

by Ambrena



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Dirtbag Mythology, Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles en vrac sur le dirtbag!mythology verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mythologie grecque – Zeus/Héra (Arès, Éris, Iris) – PG [pour langage]

**Author's Note:**

> Domaine public !

« Déjà qu’’Arès’ ça ressemblait à ‘Éris’, voilà que t’appelles la petite dernière ‘Iris’ ! Tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi ?  
-Je vois pas où est le problème, contrecarra calmement son épouse.  
-Mais enfin ! T’as vu la gueule des prénoms de la famille ? Héra, Arès, Iris, Éris… Toujours quatre lettres, et souvent les mêmes en plus. Je te dis pas la joie pour vous appeler quand il faut passer à table !  
-T’es jamais là, de toute façon, lui reprocha la déesse du mariage. On peut pas franchement dire que ça te dérange, du coup. »

Couard, Zeus préféra une situation de repli.

« Change pas de sujet, s’il te plaît. Et la prochaine fois, essaye de diversifier un brin les prénoms, veux-tu, femme ?  
-Comment ça ? fit Héra d’un air de défiance qui montrait qu’elle avait compris, mais trouvait la récrimination sans intérêt – surtout que si quelqu’un devait critiquer l’état des choses, c’était plutôt elle, et même, largement.  
-Des noms qui fassent pas quatre lettres, déjà. Pas de fin en –is ou en –ès. Pas de [r].  
-Le prénom d’‘Héphaïstos’ ne correspond à aucun de ces critères, argumenta-t-elle sans se démonter.  
-Ouais mais Héphaïstos c’est pas mon fils. »

« Mon fils ou le tien, quelle différence, puisque nous le détestons tous les deux autant ? », pensa en silence la reine des dieux, mais ce ne fut pas là sa réponse. Tandis qu’elle ravalait cette méchanceté, Zeus en profita pour s’enhardir, justement.

« D’ailleurs personne ne me croit quand j’insiste sur le fait que pour une fois quelqu’un n’est pas mon fils. Je t’assure que c’en est presque embarrassant.  
-Je croyais, au contraire, que tu étais fier de cet aspect prolifique de ton existence… le tança-t-elle.  
-Je le suis », osa-t-il sans honte.

Héra le transperça du regard, mortifiée.


	2. Mythologie grecque – Apollon, Athéna (Hermès) – G

« Beau cadeau. Se retrouver dépouillé de son troupeau entier par un petit bébé, c’est clair que ça vaut totalement un instrument de musique ridicule, raille Athéna.  
-Tu peux parler, boude Apollon. Toi, le seul instrument que t’aies jamais inventé, tu l’as balancé tout de suite après.  
-La flûte, ça me faisait de grosses joues ! se défend Athéna, en prenant un air de coquetterie complètement déplacé sur son visage. Et d’ailleurs, il t’a dit avec quoi il avait construit ta si charmante lyre ?  
-Carapace de tortue et…  
-Boyaux de bœuf, achève Athéna dans un rictus belliqueux qui lui ressemble davantage. Tes bœufs. »


	3. Modern AU – Zeus/Héra – PG-13

Rien n’est pire qu’un Zeus en rut. Non, correction : rien n’est pire qu’un Zeus à l’esprit alimenté de mauvais porno mortel.

« Tu as très exactement dix secondes pour m’expliquer pourquoi tu es déguisé en PDG véreux, entame Héra en voyant l’accoutrement de son époux.  
-Tu ne devrais pas me parler ainsi, femme, roucoule le dieu e costard-cravate, d’une voix qu’il croit séduisante mais qui est en fait terriblement machiste. J’ai des intérêts… très particuliers. Je suis ton supérieur hiérarchique, tes promotions dépendent de moi…  
-J’ai déjà eu une promotion canapé ; je ne recommande pas, merci bien. »


	4. Mythologie grecque – Hermès, Athéna – G

« La bonne façon de régler un litige, explique posément Hermès de sa voix claire d’enfant, c’est de satisfaire les deux partis en opposition. »  
Il y a quelque chose de profondément dérangeant dans le langage mercantile et calculateur qu’emploie ce tout jeune dieu, pense Athéna. Elle n’a jamais été bébé elle-même, mais elle a vu Arès, Apollon, Héphaïstos (bon, d’accord, Héphaïstos ça n’a pas duré bien longtemps parce qu’on a joué à bébé-vole avec, mais passons) juste après leur naissance ; c’étaient de minuscules créatures roses et braillardes, très occupées à pleurer, dormir, manger et déféquer. Pas de petits génies à l’esprit retors.  
Elle couvre le petit Hermès du regard. C’est déjà son préféré.


	5. Mythologie grecque – Athéna, Eris – PG [pour langage]

« Bordel correctement foutu, bien ouej petite sœur ! » la congratula la soi-disant déesse de la sagesse, un peu à part, tandis que la situation s’était tellement envenimée qu’Héra et Aphrodite en étaient littéralement venues aux mains.

Eris la considéra d’un œil neuf. Assembla les pièces du puzzle. Athéna aimait les guerres, les stratagèmes et tout ce qui s’assimilait à la ruse. Et sa pomme d’or était en train de mettre en route l’un des plus gros cataclysmes guerriers de leur époque, s’il fallait en croire ce que lui avaient soufflé les Moires.

« Tu… Tu es contente ! En fait t’es comme moi, tu voulais juste foutre la merde.  
-Évidemment », lui rétorqua-t-elle.


	6. Mythologie grecque – Athéna, Hermès (Apollon) – G

« Demander un truc pareil n’est pas très intelligent de ma part, vu que je me doute déjà de la réponse, mais… t’as réparé ta bêtise, au fait ?  
-Laquelle ? demande-t-il en ouvrant de grands yeux innocents.  
-C’est vrai que t’en fais tellement, en même temps… soupire Athéna.  
-Oui mais là, je vois pas.  
-Me prends pas pour une amphore, le prévient sa sœur. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Le délire avec Apollon.  
-Oh, ça ! minimise le petit dieu d’un geste de la main. Je lui ai offert une lyre.  
-…Et rendu le troupeau ?  
-…Pour quoi faire ? »


	7. Modern AU – Héphaïstos->Athéna – PG

Le barbu éclata alors en sanglots.

« Je t’aime. Je t’aime toujours autant ! Et toi, ça fait des siècles que tu me traites comme un simple ami…  
-Je t’ai déjà dit que c’était non, Héphaïstos, soupira la déesse. En plus, tu sais très bien que je me dois de rester chaste. Je l’ai même juré sur le Styx !  
-Mais tu refuses même de me prendre la main, insista le boiteux.  
-Puisqu’on ne sort même pas ensemble ! s’exaspéra-t-elle.  
-Tu m’as friendzoné ! rugit-il, fort de sa logique de fedora.  
-Ce mot ne veut rien dire », grommela-t-elle, lassée.


	8. Modern AU – Hermès(/)Dionysos – PG

« La délinquance, plus question », prétend Hermès à son frère avec un grand sourire. Un sourire justement trop vaste et trop plein de dents pour être absolument honnête.

« Donc tu me vends l’hôtel ?... » se renseigne Dionysos avec une prudence insuffisante. L’argent ne signifie rien pour lui. Il dort dehors ou en hôpital psy. Son seul véritable besoin, outre l’ambroisie et le nectar qui se trouvent un peu partout pour un dieu de son envergure, c’est l’alcool. Et il peut en créer à partir du néant.

« ‘Vendre’ est un bien grand mot », susurre le filou.


	9. Modern AU – Dionysos, une infirmière mortelle (Hermès) – G

« J'hésite à le faire entrer, avoue l’infirmière. Vous êtes certain que vous le connaissez, ce p’tit loubard en baskets-capuche-casquette ? Il a fait un de ces cirques avec sa trottinette, il voulait pas la laisser à l’entrée…  
-C’est son caducée », laissa tomber Dionysos en genre d’explication pas finie.

Il prit une inspiration, comme s’il allait raconter une longue histoire, puis s’arrêta en plein milieu et demanda gentiment :

« Je peux le voir ?  
-Mais vous savez vraiment qui c’est ? insista la soignante.  
-Mon frère.  
-Encore ! Mais vous en avez combien ?  
-…J’ai jamais compté. »


	10. Modern AU – Hermès(/)Dionysos – G

« T’es sapé comme une racaille, souligna Dionysos dès l’arrivée de son grand frère. On dirait une version banlieusarde de Macklemore.  
-Merci, rétorqua Hermès. Je lui ai inspiré l’un de ses tubes.  
-J’croyais que c’était le job d’Apollon ?  
-Lui la musique, moi les paroles. »

Tel un sale gosse, il se pencha vers lui et lui chuchota :

« Je lui ai refilé le synthé cassé. Il a adoré, cet idiot. »

Dionysos soupira.

« Mais je suppose que tu n’es pas là pour causer pop culture…  
-En effet, reprit le voleur, soudain grave. Je m'inquiétais pour toi. »


	11. Mythologie grecque – Aphrodite et Athéna – G

« Pauvre idiote ! fulmine Aphrodite. Tu te crois plus intelligente que tout le monde, mais vraiment, tu n’es née que d’un mal de crâne et d’un dîner mal digéré de Zeus…  
-Comment oses-tu parler de ma mère, madame Sperme-tombé-dans-l’eau ? » réplique Athéna, piquée à vif par la référence à Métis. Choquée par ses propres mots, elle se couvre aussitôt la bouche de la main.  
« Je ne te permets pas, la contre la déesse de l’amour dans un geste plein de dédain. Je suis née de l’écume…  
-Au sens anglais, oui. Cum.  
-Sale céphalée !  
-Traînée ! »


	12. Mythologie grecque – Hermès, Athéna – G

« Frange dorée et tissu blanc, persistait Héra.  
-Ma chérie, je sais bien que le blanc est ta couleur sacrée, mais moi je ne prétends pas que cette robe est rouge !  
-La prochaine fois que tu m’appelles ‘chérie’, je t’étrangle dans ton sommeil », gronda la reine des dieux.

Aphrodite recula prudemment.

« Et donc, tu prétends que cette robe est bleue ? la relança Héra, à distance.  
-Je ne prétends pas, j’ai raison ! insista la déesse de la beauté. Bleue et noire !  
-C’est une illusion d’optique… » tenta d’expliquer Athéna pour la vingtième fois, une main résolument ancrée sur le front.

À l’écart, Éris exultait, radieuse.


End file.
